Kaze
by Azalee
Summary: [Légende du Bracelet du Crépuscule] Balmung est introuvable. Comme d'habitude. Alors Leki le cherche, et le trouve... endormi. [LekixBalmung tout mimi]


A l'époque où j'ai écris ça, je venais de finir de lire les trois tomes du manga ".hack / le bracelet du crépuscule" — j'ai a-do-ré. Mais vu que je ne connais rien au reste de la série .hack, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose... n.nU J'ai quand même compris que Balmung est trop bÔ et Leki adorable. n0n Alors voilà, pitite fific sur eux.

Oui, oui, je sais, c'est trooop cliché ce genre de scène, et en plus je l'ai déjà utilisé. Mais je m'en fous n—n

**Warnings:** Léger _shônen-ai_, c'est-à-dire relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Aucun spoiler, à part pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Leki —.— ... ah oui, et pour le petit détail de la "cape" de Balmung. C'est pas une cape, c'est des ailes, j'ai fait "O.o" quand je me suis rendue compte. Mais ça c'est moi qui suis vraiment pas observatrice n0n

**Disclaimer:** Si jamais Izumi Rei et Hamazaki Tatsuya décident qu'elles ne veulent plus de Balmung ou Leki, je sauterai sur l'occasion, soyez-en sûrs ; mais en attendant, je dois me contenter de mon rôle de fangirl T.T

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Un autre matin, une autre arrivée au boulot après une nuit presque blanche. Une autre pensée distraite flottant dans un coin de sa tête, "les pétales sont vraiment bien faits". Les fleurs de cerisiers artificielles tombaient en pluie rose autour de lui; il ferma les yeux par réflexe en sortant de l'ombre du cerisier, mais ce soleil n'était pas encore capable d'éblouir.

L'ourlet de la longue robe de Leki s'accrocha à une ronce; le jeune homme dut s'accroupir pour se libérer sans abîmer l'étoffe imaginaire, en pestant mentalement contre le sens du détail de son supérieur.

Sa robe détachée, il releva la tête et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un reflet blanc. Il eut un rictus.

— Baal-muung, troouuvéé... chantonna-t-il dans un souffle en se relevant.

Il fit passer les pans de sa robe dans sa ceinture pour les empêcher de se prendre dans les autres amas de ronces, avant d'enjamber les végétaux synthétiques qui bordaient le sentier et de s'engager dans les hautes herbes. Les brins verts caressaient doucement ses chevilles, et la partie indépendante de sa conscience s'extasia discrètement du talent de Balmung. Il entra dans une nouvelle zone d'ombre — il sentit sa nuque se rafraîchir — et releva les yeux.

Un unique rayon de soleil se glissait entre l'épais feuillage et faisait luire quelques mèches blanches.

A ses pieds, un grand adolescent — ou un jeune adulte — était allongé dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un autre représentant de la centaine de cerisiers qui meublaient le tableau. Les pétales roses tombaient toujours à intervalles réguliers, les longs brins vert tendre se pliaient souplement sous son poids et ses ailes entrouvertes formaient une ébauche de cocon autour de lui. Ses longs cils noirs frémissaient légèrement à chaque respiration.

Balmung... dormait.

_Encore._

Leki aurait presque eu envie de hurler. N'importe qui à sa place _aurait_ crié pour de bon, mais lui en était totalement incapable. La minorité indépendante de sa petite tête lui assura qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes tandis qu'il s'approchait en silence de son supérieur endormi. Lentement, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher l'homme avec ses vêtements flottants dans la brise légère, Leki s'agenouilla à côté de lui et déposa son livre sur l'herbe.

Sa main se leva d'elle-même et effleura doucement la joue pâle de Balmung, qui ne réagit pas — heureusement, d'après la minorité indépendante.

— Bal... souffla-t-il sans y penser.

La peau de l'homme était douce sous ses doigts, et juste pour une fois, pour une seule fois... il se permit d'oublier que tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que de l'image de synthèse, et il se pencha doucement.

Une fraction de seconde, il put même sentir les douces lèvres contre les siennes. Le souffle chaud de Balmung faisait doucement voler ses cheveux fins.

Puis les longs cils noirs lui chatouillèrent les joues, les yeux clairs et pétillants s'ouvrirent et l'homme s'écarta légèrement, ses ailes se dépliant largement tout d'un coup et arrosant Leki de plumes blanches.

— J't'ai eu, Leki! proclama Balmung avec un sourire éclatant.

Il attrapa son jeune assistant par les épaules pour le rapprocher et lui ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux. Leki fit la grimace.

— T'en as toujours pas marre, du vieux coup de je-dors-profondément-tu-peux-faire-ce-que-tu-veux-je-n'en-saurai-jamais-rien? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air accablé.

— Tant que tu te fais avoir, ça me va, gazouilla Balmung.

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue et il éclata de rire en le serrant contre lui; Leki se débattit un moment inutilement dans l'étreinte étouffante de son aîné, même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

Balmung eut un nouveau petit rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux une dernière fois avant de le lâcher; Leki lui donna un léger coup de poing sur la tête en se recoiffant sommairement et Balmung rit à nouveau.

— Aah, Leki, Leki, soupira-t-il ensuite rêveusement en se laissant retomber sur l'herbe. Que ferais-je sans toi?

— Des bêtises, répondit Leki sans broncher, les yeux fixés sur les fenêtres informatiques en hologrammes qui s'ouvraient autour de lui. C'est pour ça que je ne te lâche pas, d'ailleurs.

Balmung colla sur son visage une expression implorante et au bord des larmes.

— Seulement pour ça? pleurnicha-t-il.

C'était vraiment incroyable, cette capacité qu'avait Balmung à exprimer exactement ce qu'il voulait d'un simple regard, sans le moindre risque d'être mal compris, remarqua distraitement sa minorité indépendante intérieure qui ne voulais vraiment pas la fermer. Sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire, Leki répondit par un masque totalement inexpressif à l'éclair de tendresse des yeux de Balmung.

Mais dans sa tête, la minorité indépendante répondait doucement que non, ce n'était pas du tout que pour "ça".

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La minorité indépendante intérieure... c'est rien, faites pas attention.

Sinon, euh... je trouvais juste que le mini-épisode bonus du dernier tome, "Ce qui se reflète dans le ciel bleu", était tout simplement _trop_ suggestif de BalmungxLeki. D'un autre côté, pour moi les autres couples du manga sont ShûgoxLéna, ÔkaxMireille et KamuixMagi, alors...


End file.
